


The Name of the Game

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: Взросление влечет за собой секс (но не отношения, нет) с людьми, которых вы себе даже представить не можете.





	The Name of the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Name of the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334323) by [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG). 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017.

— Это, — говорит он предельно серьезно, выйдя из душа в одном только полотенце на поясе и с таким же полотенцем на голове, — _не было_ частью сделки.

Барт, валяющийся в его постели, только _стонет_ и щелкает пальцами в этой своей очаровательной манере.

Молодой человек (мужчина, он абсолютно точно _уже считается_ мужчиной со дня своего восемнадцатилетия в прошлом месяце) все еще совершенно голый, с взъерошенными волосами, левый сосок до сих пор слегка красный, а член _выглядит_ довольно…  
…Ох, нет, он не собирался думать «соблазнительно», вовсе нет.

— Я серьезно. — _Точно нет._ — На самом деле все, что он собирался сделать, — подойти к кровати и скрестить на груди руки. — Я помог тебе с домашним заданием, мы занялись сексом, но _прямо сейчас_ ты должен уйти. Разве твоя мать не будет беспокоиться?

Барт опять стонет.

— Я сказал, что ночую у Милхауса. — Что ж, вот, наконец-то, хоть какие-то слова. Хотя слова не очень-то приятные, даже при самом богатом воображении ( _пристойном_ воображении, во всяком случае), но Мартин уже было решает, что это прогресс, как Барт приподнимается на локтях и ухмыляется:  
— Люблю свою маму, она все еще верит, что у нас бывают просто ночевки в моем-то возрасте.

— Что, ты и с Милхаусом спишь? — огрызается Мартин, реагируя острее, чем хотелось бы. И торопливо продолжает, глядя на то, как насмешливо Барт изгибает бровь: — В плане, не станет ли он волноваться, что тебя нет?

— Такой умный и такой наивный, — фыркает Барт почти что… Ну нет, не может быть никаких _почти что нежно_. — Не было никаких ночевок, умник!

— Что ж…

— И я _не спал_ с Милхаусом. Чувак, до тебя у меня был лишь один гей-опыт с парнем, и я даже имени его не помню.

Мартин прищуривается. Несмотря на то, что Барт _притворяется_ , будто бы все на свете повидал и написал об этом книгу, он на самом деле такой же неопытный и такой же — Мартин смеет думать — испорченный:  
— Нет, помнишь.

— Ладно, помню… — коротко выдыхает Барт, садится на кровати и кладет руки на бедра. — Но Род отказывается это обсуждать, да и вообще, эта ложь звучит намного круче.

— Бога ради, я начинаю верить, что ты и правда мозгами все тот же десятилетка, — фыркает Мартин, старательно _игнорируя_ ревность при мысли о том, что Род касался кожи Барта или лежал в его постели, или извлекал стоны из идеального (нет, он совсем так не думал!) горла Барта… — И разве твоя репутация не будет разрушена, если люди узнают, что ты проводишь со мной столько времени?

— Какие люди?

— Нельсон, — говорит Мартин совершенно ровно. — Керни, Джимбо, Дольф — все те, кто делали мою жизнь невыносимой все прошедшие, хм, восемнадцать лет.

— Ты слегка…

— Я родился на следующий день после Нельсона, в той же больнице, в той же палате, — настойчиво, но немного устало, продолжает он. — И у меня где-то есть фото, на котором он меня за руку кусает. Могу найти и показать в качестве доказательства, если хочешь.

— Не, мужик, я верю, — отвечает Барт, взволнованно глядя на него. — И еще… Мне плевать.

Мгновение Мартин просто молча смотрит.

Затем глупо моргает. Это же Барт Симпсон и, как уже было сказано, Мартин был уверен, что по своему психическому развитию тот никогда не уйдет дальше десятилетнего возраста (исключая вопросы секса, конечно, тут Барт _весьма продвинулся_ за последние несколько лет):  
— Прошу прощения?

— Мне плевать, если кто-то узнает, что я провожу с тобой время, — уточняет Барт довольно беспечно. — Хотя мне не хотелось бы, чтобы Лиза узнала, чем мы занимаемся, когда вместе.

— Верно.

— Она мне житья не даст.

— О`кей.

— Мартин?

Мартин недоуменно хмурится, не в силах совладать с собой:  
— Зачем ты врешь и стараешься щадить мои чувства?

— Что? — Барт, как и ожидалось… Выглядит _потрясенным_? Он садится прямее, руки его соскальзывают с бёдер, и он дарит Мартину такой ошеломленно-невинный взгляд, что тому просто необходимо облизать губы. — Мартин, мне _нравится_ проводить с тобой время! Может, ты и высокомерный, всезнающий и даже менее крутой, чем Милхаус, но ты потрясающий любовник, очень умный и… и с тобой просто классно тусоваться.

Он около секунды разглядывает Барта.  
…Ладно, может, он пялится с отвисшей челюстью, так, что еще чуть-чуть — и у него слюни капать начнут.

— А теперь вот ты вынудил меня о моих чувствах рассказать, — Барт краснеет, а поскольку он все еще голый, то Мартин может видеть, как румянец ползет вниз по груди и животу прямо к члену и, что ж, кажется, они оба в одной лодке, — что, знаешь ли, весьма смущает. Возвращайся в постель?

Мартин на секунду задумывается.  
И да, может, он все еще пялится…

Но, как и было велено, он шагает к кровати (с которой сжавшиеся кулаки Барта ранее сбили все простыни), снимает полотенце с волос, скидывает другое с пояса до того, как Барт протягивает свою чудесно-нетерпеливую руку и тащит его в постель.

****  
Кожа Барта становится Мартину почти родной, после всех тех раз, что они спали в этом году (как правило, Барт приходит к нему домой заниматься и все заканчивается в постели, ну или они зажимаются в кабинках пустых школьных туалетов вместо того, чтобы идти в класс, а еще был один незабываемый случай, когда родители Барта уехали к родственникам, Лиза и Мэгги были у друзей, а они остались одни в пустой ванной), он точно знает, как прикоснуться к ребрам Барта, чтобы заставить сердце забиться сильнее, знает, когда нужно наклониться при поцелуе и как точно провести пальцами, чтобы Барт _застонал_.

— Мартин, — выдыхает Барт, уже снова твердый (о, радости тинейджерства), и меняет их местами, теперь он сидит верхом на Мартине, упираясь коленями по бокам. Мгновение они движутся вместе, медленно, лениво, жарко…  
Затем Мартин решает, что хотел бы немного ускориться, тянется и сжимает бедра Барта в молчаливой просьбе.

…То, что они научились читать друг друга таким образом (без слов, встречи взглядом или чего-то такого), должно быть странно, но _прямо сейчас_ сам он вряд ли способен об этом серьезно думать.

Через секунду после подачи этого сигнала, Барт _просто вплавляется_ в него: они касаются друг друга щеками, их грудные клетки сталкиваются, а члены _скользят_ так идеально, что всё это заставляет Мартина задыхаться и вжиматься головой в подушку. Приходится замереть на секунду, дрожа, и, прежде чем Барт сможет снова начать двигаться, Мартин сам подгоняет, упираясь пятками в матрас, с силой толкаясь в него.

И то, как Барт хнычет в ухо, — невероятно горячо.

То, как пальцы Мартина впиваются в бедра Барта, явно оставляя следы, — восхитительно.

А то, как Барт склоняет голову на бок и они вдруг неаккуратно целуются, рассеянно думает он, скользя между ними и обхватывая оба члена ладонью, почти _идеально_.

И Мартин кончает, сильно и так изумительно, что кожу еще немного покалывает, когда Барт, рухнув на него, потный, с закрытыми глазами, следует за ним секундой позже. 

…Этот парень, на самом деле, довольно тяжелый.

— Это, безусловно, _не было_ частью сделки.

…Но он может простить все это за одно то, как Барт задушенно фыркает ему в грудь, а потом приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его, — такой прекрасный, что Мартин не может не улыбаться.


End file.
